


Neighbor AU

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Outlander - Freeform, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, outalnder au, outalnder prompt, outlander fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: Love your AU stories. Can you do one of JC being neighbors in the same building?? I realize that sounds pretty generic, but someone made a gif of it once (using their old films they'd been in) and I just think it could be an interesting story. Thanks!





	Neighbor AU

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and i am disappointed in myself

On the outskirts of Inverness stood the most sad looking building. Faded red bricks, overrun by crawling vines, reaching to every crevice and window. The inside wasn't much different, but part of it was mine, and it was my home. Of course I shared it with multiple other people, but it was mine nonetheless.   
I rarely saw anyone move into this dilapidated building, but this morning I awoke to bangs, shuffles and curses in a language I didn't understand. I probably wasn't going back to sleep.   
Tying my wild curls back into a pony tail and pulling on my silk robe, I carefully opened the door to my apartment and poked my head out. A large man with red hair seemed to be struggling with a large box, presumably moving in.   
"Need some help?" I inquired.   
"Ifrinn!" The words came out startled and bright blue eyes turned in my direction. His face softened when he saw me. "I'm sorry, did I wake ye?" He sounded concerned, perhaps angered with himself for waking me.   
"Yes, but it's alright." I smiled then shifted my gaze to the multiple cardboard boxes that littered the floor. "Are you moving in?"   
"Ah, aye"   
We stood there silently, smiling and occasionally looking at each other. I didn't know what to say, and apparently neither did he.   
"My name is Claire, Claire Beauchamp." Smiling, I reached out my hand.  
"Jamie Fraser." His smile was warm and handshake firm.   
As soon as my fingers wrapped around his, my heart began to beat faster and I felt my voice catch in my throat. For the first time I realized just how handsome he was. His red hair, blue eyes, strong frame, kind smile, and so many other things. I didn't want to let go.   
“Well, Claire, I’ll see ye around?” He slowly released his hand, our fingers lingering just a moment too long.   
“I suppose you will,” he had begun to turn away before I spoke again. “Jamie, if you need anything i’m right next door.” And with that he resumed the moving process.

Watching him, I couldn't help but smile. My eyes lingered over him before I caught myself and forced myself back inside.

___________

I was only in my third year of surgical residency, so hours were long and time for much else was not. I could barely keep my eyes open when I left. Reaching the building I hardly had the energy to climb the five flights it took to reach oblivion. The promise of a warm bed and sleep was the only thing that kept me going at this point.

Plunging the key into the lock and turning the knob, I was home. All I could do was flop onto my bed and no longer was I part of the conscious world.

____________

Eyes opening to take in the world once more, another day had begun. The clock read 9:23 AM.

"Shit!" I had slept through my alarm. I wouldn't have time to shower or eat, I rushed putting on my scrubs, probably dirty, haphazardly tying my hair up and rushing out the door.

I didn't expect him to be standing there, I was already late so I hadn't looked when I ran out the door. Our bodies clashed, I, being smaller was effectively knocked down from the blow.

A concerned hand reached down to help me up. "I'm so sorry Claire, I was just about to knock." His voice was deep but soft, accompanied by his highland lilt.

"It's alright, i'm just running a bit late." I replied grasping his hand. "Did you need something?" I asked, remembering my earlier statement of me being next door if he needed anything.

He opened his mouth to speak, but perhaps thought better of it and shut it again.

"Nay, you should probably get to work."

____________

Today I was on trauma, which meant the ER. It was another dreary day in Scotland, and yet people still didn't know how to drive in the rain. Crash victims came pouring in, blood and broken bones a plenty.

Then there was the foreign cursing that i had become familiar with in the past few days. Something inside told me to go to him, to help him.

Laying on a cot, his shoulder clearly dislocated and refusing any help. Bloody stubborn Scot.

His eyes caught mine and stayed there.

"Claire- I'm fine! Let me go! Claire!"

"Jamie, you need to let them help you, if they don't set that shoulder you won't be able to use it." I placed a comforting hand on his arm, he seemed to relax under it.

"Dr. Beauchamp, why don't you try?" Came the voice of my superior.

I looked around nervously, searching for any other Dr. Beauchamp's. Of course I was the only one. "I- I've never done one..."

"Ye've seen it done, learned how it's done, now it's time you do one."

Jamie didn't seem nervous that I had never done this before. His cool blue eyes rested on mine, instilling his care in my hands.

I let out a long breath, and took his arm in my hands.

A minute later and a satisfying pop indicated I had done my job.

A satisfied smile appeared on the attending's face, I had done a good job.

"When yer done here, come meet me in trauma one."

When he left I turned my attention back to Jamie.

"Thank ye, sassenach."

Sassenach, a term used for englishman or outlander. But the way he used it was not to isolate me, he used it in affection.

"Best not use that arm for about a week, let it heal." I instructed as I strapped his arm to his side. "I best get back to it."

As I turned to leave a hand grabbed my arm, "Please, stay."


End file.
